<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be still, my foolish heart, don't ruin this on me by LivinLaVidaBoba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149248">be still, my foolish heart, don't ruin this on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba'>LivinLaVidaBoba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dream Smp, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Minecraft, No beta we die like jschlatt, Pre-Relationship, Song: Almost (Sweet Music) (Hozier), Technophil, Techza, e - Freeform, the voices are stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ALMOST (SWEET MUSIC) - pt. 2 of my Wasteland, Baby! techza series. </p><p>Techno felt his heart pang protectively for his friend, reaching down and carefully lifting the blue-and-white-striped hat from Phil’s face, a soft smile tugging on his cheeks when Phil huffed a little in his sleep. His light-colored eyelashes spread over his pale cheeks, his pink and soft lips were open slightly, tiny sighs escaping him from time to time. </p><p>He had a peaceful expression, and Techno thought he looked pretty like that.</p><p>Uh, hold on, he didn’t mean that.</p><p>_</p><p>Techno comes home in the night to find Philza had been waiting up for him, but fell asleep on his couch in the library, a soft song coming from the record player. Phil always goes out of his way to take care of Techno when he passes out, so Techno figures he should return the favor.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Relationship set-up pog??? Go read part one if you haven't already, I'm super proud of it!!! You don't have to read this series in order or in its entirety for it to make sense, but I think it sure would be cool if you did! &gt;&gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be still, my foolish heart, don't ruin this on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW // Like, one mildly sexual joke. You can skip right over it, it's in the third, tiny part where the voices talk.</p><p>Just some soft one-sided (for now) Techza. Kinda short and not how I planned to do this one, but that's alright, I don't hate it.</p><p>I still think the fic works better if you listen to the song while you read, so have some links of you'd like to do that:</p><p>SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/track/5Apvsk0suoivI1H8CmBglv?si=CCZYEspvSmeIHeH_9rjpcg<br/>YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Irw04nbXwxk<br/>APPLE MUSIC: https://music.apple.com/us/album/almost-sweet-music/1448967234?i=1448967237 </p><p>I stayed up so, so late writing this, I really hope it was worth it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Almost (Sweet Music) - Part Two</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno came in from the outside, burnt out and feeling rather exhausted. He’d been out all day, and it was far past dark by now. The house was dark too, save the soft flickering fire across the room. He took off his cloak, shaking it roughly to get at least some of the snow off. He hung it on the coatrack, and started to toe off his boots when his ears perked up a little bit, and he froze to stop making noise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Faintly but definitely audibly, he could hear music, and his pinkish ears twitched as he tried to figure out where it came from. He resumed taking off his shoes, albeit more quietly this time, setting his crown on top of the coatrack. He could hear a soft melody and the scratching of a record player faintly, but he wasn’t sure he recognized it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, he raised himself up a tad on his ladder, peeking up into the top floor. He could heard the record player more clearly, a sweet song playing in the dark of his library. He snuffed slightly, squinting in the dark, crimson-brown eyes peering out into the room. He took another step up the ladder, unsheathing his sword. He reached up above him, wincing when the ladder creaked, and turned on the lantern about halfway. His eyes adjusted more to the dark, and the dim light of the lantern helped him spot dark colored feathers splayed on his old, pale green couch. He sighed, putting his sword back in the holder and taking off his tool belt, tossing it into the armchair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">It was only Philza.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He must have come over to wait up for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He quietly stepped into the dark room, keeping his footsteps as light as possible, his black, knee-high socks muting the sound of his feet hitting the wooden floor just enough. He moved to the front of the couch and smiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil was fast asleep, Techno’s old copy of The Art of War open on his chest, held loosely in a sleep-slackened grip. He had one wing tucked under himself, and the other curled over him just slightly, pressed against the back of the sofa. His boot-clad feet were still on the floor, leaving him twisted at a somewhat awkward angle, and one leg of his grey slacks was bunched up to about mid-calf, one of his white knee-high socks on display. His blueish gray button up was kinda wrinkled and untucked from his pants on one side, his coat tossed carelessly over the arm of the couch where his head lay, hat pulled over his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He looked downright exhausted, to fall asleep like that, and Techno felt his heart pang protectively for his friend, reaching down and carefully lifting the blue-and-white-striped hat from Phil’s face, a soft smile tugging on his cheeks when Phil huffed a little in his sleep. His light-colored eyelashes spread over his pale cheeks, his pink and soft lips were open slightly, tiny sighs escaping him from time to time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He had a peaceful expression, and Techno thought he looked pretty like that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Uh, hold on, he didn’t mean that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil just looked…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Handsome?</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Well I mean, he always looked handsome, it would be insane to insinuate otherwise, but like—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno felt his cheeks get a little hot, and he silently cursed himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">What on earth was he thinking about??</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">It was just that Phil often looked very focused, and while it <em>was</em> pretty hot, it was nice to see his features relaxed for once.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Wait, back that up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Actually, no, don’t. Techno didn’t wanna address that thought.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He shook the thought from his head and knelt to take off Phil’s boots, untying them carefully so as not to wake up his friend. He must just be really tired, he couldn’t really turn off his thoughts, nor could he turn off the voices, and he couldn’t hide from the fact that this was a fairly intimate act, at least for Techno. He tried not to think about it too much as he gently tilted one of Phil’s shoes off, placing the boot to the side of the couch and starting to work on the other boot.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">His heart thumped in his ears, a steady drumming to the rhythm of whatever record was playing. He tried to focus as hard as possible on ignoring the situation, unlacing the old, brown hunting boots, the leather slightly discolored in patches where Phil had clearly forgotten to clean them for too long after a particularly gruesome battle, red rim lines on the discolored splotches.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">If anything, it just gave the boots character, but for all he tried to focus on that, the voices teased him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Techno has a cru-ush, Techno has a cru-ush!</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Humina humina humina humina h…</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Phil’s tucked you in like this before, do you think he was thinking about you like this?</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>E</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>He’s so cute when he’s sleepy, look at him!</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Bloody boots for the blood god.</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Does Phil bunny ear his laces? Gross.</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>E</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Technoblade did his best to ignore the voices, carefully taking The Art of War from Phil's fingers and marking his place before setting it on the coffee table, and then going back to unlacing the shoe.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Sleepza pog</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>What song is that? It’s catchy.</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>…umina humina humina humina humina…</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>The author’s really struggling to make this line up with their original plan for this story, huh?</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>No fourth-wall breaking in chat!!</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Haha sleepy boy incorporated</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>E</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">Techno lifted Phil’s foot out of the second boot, placing it by the other boot, and grabbed both of Phil’s legs, lifting them surprisingly easily and moving them onto the couch, trying to straighten out the Angel’s back as best he could.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He blushed a little bit, looking away as he grabbed Phil’s hips to move them more onto the couch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Whoo-ee, he’s got some nice hips on him</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Yeah wow</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>You think he’s packing?</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Probablyyyyy</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">“Shut up!” Techno hissed. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at the sheer absurdity of the situation, probably both.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">This was horrible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He had to be delirious with exhaustion, that was it, there’s no way he would think like this if he had his sense right now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Hey, was the room brighter?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">A quiet groan escaped Phil, a soft halo illuminating his tired face and bleary blue eyes. He turned to Techno, awake, and asked,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Is everything alright?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno felt tired, and he felt vulnerable. He wanted to spill his mind to Phil like he usually did, only this time he wanted to tell Phil he was beautiful, that he would kneel to him if he asked. He wanted to grab Phil’s hand and never let go. But he stood frozen, instead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Who was he kidding?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">That would be insane.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Technoblade shook his head and smiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I wouldn’t know where to start, Phil,” he said, and Phil let out a sleepy chuckle, stretching a little bit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Fair,” he yawned and struggled a little, in an effort to sit up, but Techno put a firm hand on his chest, shhed him gently, and knelt by his head. Phil needed to be taken care of, sometimes, too. He easily relaxed back into the sofa, blinking sleepily up at his old friend. Techno relished in the feeling of Phil's chest rising and falling slowly under his hand. </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">It was always good to know he was safe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“It’s okay,” Technoblade whispered, gently pushing Phil’s eyelids to a close with his forefinger and thumb, earning a pleased hum from the angel, the already low light from his halo dimming even further. “Just sleep, you need some rest,” Techno said, and pressed a soft kiss to Phil’s forehead without even realizing he’d done it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil’s lips twitched into a slight, sleepy smile, and he let out a gentle sigh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Th’nks, Tech,” he mumbled. Techno brushed his hands gently through Phil’s soft, blonde hair, and rose to his feet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Of course, Phil.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">It was dark again.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Techno turned off the record player.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's part two!! Wheee!!! I still plan to do every song, so that makes Movement the next one up! Should be fun, things are probably gonna REALLY kick up when we got to No Plan, which will be one after next. ;)</p><p>Again, massive thanks to the Technophil channel, I put the link to the mcyt ships discord in the end notes of part one if you want to join, but I seriously would not have as much motivation to write this as I do without them, so thank y'all so much. </p><p>Once more, extra special thanks to my partner, to whom I sent part one and they shot back some of the most disappointed texts I've ever received from them, I literally cried laughing, I'm gonna send them this one too, they signed up for my bullshit, what can I say?</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading, feedback and kudos are always appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>